


Whispers In The Dark

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "La voce non sta zitta. Celes ha mal di testa."





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T #8, M1, prompt "sussurri".

La voce non sta zitta. Celes ha mal di testa. Geme piano e si rigira nel letto, la bocca riarsa, la pelle incandescente, gli sembra di andare a fuoco. Ha un incendio dentro, non sa come spegnerlo. “Vieni da me vieni da me vieni da me _adesso_.” Vorrebbe spegnerla. Questa voce di zucchero e miele, appiccicosa e dolce da infiammare la lingua e la gola, vorrebbe spegnerla per sempre anche se la adora, per tutti gli dei, la adora. “Vieni da me vieni da me vieni da me. Io so tutto. Io _lo so_.”  
“Celes, amore,” Langley e la sua voce di velluto. Lo stringe tra le braccia, Celes gli si abbandona contro stremato. “Cosa c’è?”  
“Non lo so,” bisbiglia, dà la prima risposta che gli viene in mente, “Ho la febbre.”  
Langley sorride. “Shannen ha sempre le mani fredde,” dice, “Tipico della Regina dei Ghiacci. Vuoi che lo svegli?”  
“No,” gli si aggrappa con le unghie alle spalle, gli si arrampica in grembo, gli si incolla addosso come una medusa, pronto a stritolarlo. Shannen è una complicazione, in queste situazioni. Gli dei sanno se lo ama, ma sentirsi dire di no adesso è fuori discussione. “Voglio che mi prendi.”


End file.
